Mistletoe
by Mayet
Summary: The Deadalus brings some christmas equipment... SheppardWeir I'm not sure with the rating.


Misteltoe

Warning: no idea

Summary: The Deadalus brings some christmas equipment from earth…

Mistletoe

It was the fourth Sunday in december- at least on earth- when the Deadalus finally returned to Atlantis. They were supposed to arrive some days before, but Caldwell explained, they had a few technical problems. Dr. Weir was in the control room, when the Deadalus called in.

"Atlantis here Deadalus. We have the requested equipment for you on board and would like to beam it down."

"Deadalus here speaks Weir. We welcome your intentions and are ready to retreat the equipment. Weir out." Then she turned to Zelenka and told him to get John and Rodney out of the Chair Room.

"Very well!", came the cheerful reply.

Only seconds later there was a great amount of boxes in the Gate Room along with a giant christmas tree. Every passing member of the expedition stopped by to look at that tree and some couldn't wait to open the boxes. At the same time Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay came into the Control Room.

"What's up?", asked John.

"The Deadalus finally returned with our christmas equipment…", Elizabeth started to explain, but John was already gone, when she turned to him. A quick look around and she saw, he was looking over those boxes too. Elizabeth just shook her head. He could be the most childish person, if he wanted to, but she loved him for that. He always stayed positive.

"Major Lorne!", she addressed the man behind her. "Pick some of your men and get Atlantis decorated."

"Yes, Ma'am!", he answered, started to leave, but then turned to face her again. "Ma'am, should I make Colonel Sheppard a member of this special troup?"

Elizabeth considered, but then shook her head. John would get only more excited and would concentrate even less, when it came to duty. No, it was better not involving him in souch a job.

"Yes, ma'am."

_Two days later (one day before christmas eve)_

Elizabeth was still trying to concentrate, though nobody else seemed to bother about work anymore. Surely it could be done after christmas, couldn't it?! But for poor Elizabeth of course it would be a complete disaster, if she wouldn't finish as much work as possible, because the amount of paper on her desk would only get bigger. And since it was already a little mountain, she had decided to get rid of it before the party! It was then that she heard a knock on her door. She looked up, only to see John with two cups of coffee and she would have kissed him for hers, if it hadn't been for the "walls" to be of glass…

"You need a break!", he stated.

"I know, but, if I don't…", she didn't manage to finish the sentence though, because he turned on his heels and left. Elizabeth was quite surprised. She went after him.

"John?", she asked, walking beside him now.

"If you want this coffee, you're going to have lunch with me right about now."

"You're blackmailing me!"

"Yes!", he grinned. "Come on, Liz. Calm down, relax."

"Okay! But only if you stop calling me Liz!"

"I don't know…", he said, a wicked expression on his handsome features. "Last night you seem to enjoy it, when I called you Liz…"

It had the effect he had wanted. She blushed deeply.

'She looks so cute, when she blushes!', he thought.

"Are you crazy?", she finalyy managed to ask. "You can not just go around and say that. Caldwell wants your head and Kavanaugh wants to see me leave since the first time I told him to shut up."

Her blush was still in place and now he had to fight the urge to kiss her in the entrace to the canteen. As they entered together, shouts rose:

"KISS!"

"What?!", Elizabeth shouted back. Did Atlantis know about their relationship? Were they already discovered? How? When? How?… But soon her fears vanished, when she looked up to were everyone was pointing and saw a little green somethin hanging from above.

'A mistletoe!', John thought cheerfully. 'Now I'll get my kiss after all.'

He leaned down to her and captured her lips with his. It should have been a gentle and quick kiss so nobody would get suspicious, but of course as soon as their lips touched both John and Elizabeth were caught off guard by their own passion. Suddenly his toungue was caressing her lower lip, pleading for entrance. Elizabeth gave in, remembering the night before, when his lips moved against hers just like that and then moved on to grace her neck and shoulder and later even her breasts, while his hands were roaming all over her body.  
Caught up in their own thoughts like that they didn't see those knowing looks of the other members of the expedition, who currently watched them, nor did they hear footsteps approach them. Only the voice, after the footsteps stopped right in front of them, got them out of their trance:

"What?!?"

John and Elizabeth broke apart, they almost jumped.

There was Colonel Caldwell standing right before them with wide eyes.

"Explain youselves for this inappropiate behavior!", Caldwell shouted angrily.

'Of course he is angry…', Elizabeth thought. 'It truly _is_ inappropiate for the leader of this expedition to sleep with her 2IC or like in this case to kiss him so passionately. And then in the public?! What has gotten into me?!?… I hope John has an idea about how we are gonna explain this to everybody!'

When Elizabeth looked up to her lover she got to see his boyish grin. Didn't he care about this? Or did he think he would be able to explain this so that Caldwell wouldn't have him degraded to Lt. again?

"So what, Colonel?!", Caldwell asked.

John pointed his finger straight in the air.

"Mistletoe, Sir."

Fin

A/N: My second fanfic in english and again about the pairing Sheppard / Weir. It can be seen like kind of a sequel to "You don't know" but it can be read also separated from it. So, how do you like it?

Please Read & Review!


End file.
